A Business Predicament
by Anniebear91
Summary: The Seto side of 'A Business Problem.' Same title but with a fancier word for Business, cos it's Kaiba. Kaiba's company has competition with a new organization, how will he fix it? SxJ, puppyshipping
1. Chapter 1

_This is the Seto side of A Business Problem, so much of it will be the same. Enjoy._

_OoOoOoOoOo_

'So, it's settled then.'

'I believe so.'

'The only way to settle our company dispute is by marriage.'

'Yes. Your eldest child to my youngest.'

'Why not your youngest son?'

'He's too young to be involved in this.'

'And my daughter isn't?'

'She's 16. My son is 14.'

'Ok. So it's a deal?'

'Yes. Our companies shall merge through this in 3 months.'

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The alarm beeped. Blue eyes glanced over to the clock, pressing it lightly. 5am. Perfect. He sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes slightly. Monday. He hated school, but it was necessary. Pulled himself from the sheets, he buzzed in the maid to make his bed. He stood up and pushed his shoulders back, stretching before he headed to his ensuite bathroom. Once in, he discarded his pyjamas on the floor, and slid into the shower.

The water ran over his body, turning the pale skin a light shade of pink as the heat cascaded over his lithe form. Soaking his hair slightly, he let the dampened locks cling to his face. After 30 minuets of blissful peace, he shut off the water and reached for a towel. He dried his face first, running the cloth over his hair and down his back, before moving down his torso and legs. He tied it around his waist, before moving into his bedroom.

His bed was made and his uniform laid on the bed, neatly pressed. Perfect. As he slipped the clothes on he picked up the coffee the maid had left on the dressing table next to the morning news. It appeared Kimura corp. a new and upcoming company was still in with a shot of beating the Kaiba corp. stock market this year. He frowned. This would probably mean trouble at the meeting later today. He sighed, placing the coffee to his mouth, taking a long sip. He relished in the energy it gave him, before setting it down. His hair was now dry, and he combed it slowly, before taking the straighteners and running them through his chocolate hair. It was now 7.30, which meant that the limo would be waiting outside to take him to school. He frowned again picking up his briefcase and heading to the door.

Once at school, the day dragged with pointless lessons and horrible teachers that droned on and on about things he already knew. Finally, last period came around. He sat in the centre on the room, pulling out his laptop. Looking around his eyes landed on Jounouchi Katsuya, the lowlife mutt. He grinned inwardly. As he glanced over he noticed the mutt looked at him. He shot an evil glare, before returning to work. The bell wrung, and slowly Kaiba packed away his belongings into a briefcase and headed to the door.

As he reached the doorway, a sudden thrust startled him. He looked down menacingly into brown eyes. He snarled down at the clumsy boy, angry at his rush and carelessness.

'Can't you see where you're going, Mutt?'

'Can't you move out of my way, moneybags?'

'You're so clumsy, it's a wonder you're even alive. You should watch who you run into. Filthy mutt, I probably caught fleas from you.' Jou scratched his hair, snarling back at the brunet, who was becoming slowly impatient.

'I don't have fleas ya jerk.'

'Could have fooled me.' Scrambling to his feet, Jou grabbed a tight hold of the brunet's collar. Pulling their faced together, he hissed in the bruent's face,

'One of these days Kaiba, I'm gonna knock you so far on yer ass, that that pole will come shooting through yer damn mouth, yer got dat?' Seto pushed him off, brushing his clothing down,

'Touch me again, and you will regret it. Are we clear?'

'Crystal.' With that, Jou flung himself at the brunet, throwing him to the ground before mounting him. The crazed blond threw 4 or 5 punches at the paler man, which all resulted in hitting the floor. On the 6th punch, Kaiba grabbed the man's fist and elbow, bucked his hips and tossed the blond to the floor, before slamming a well aimed fist in the blond's face. That, he hoped, would bruise.

Quickly, Jou grabbed the man again, slamming fast punches into his ribs, legs and shoulder, before it came. The side kick. Straight in the ribs. Again.

'Fuck.' Jounouchi gasped, clutching his ribs.

'I warned you mutt. Get a fucking muzzle and keep off me. You're badly trained.'

'One of these days Kaiba…'

'What? I'll kill you? I think so.'

'Fucks sake, you're such a jerk. This is why you have no friends.'

'Friends? I don't need to waste my time on useless shit like that. Never did you any good, now if you don't mind, I have more important things to do.'

'Yeah like get that pole removed.' Kaiba sneered at the blond,

'Just remember who put you on your ass, Jounouchi.' The brunet turned on his heels and left.

The mutt was an idiot, and as Kaiba walked away, he could hear the mutterings of his stupid little gang trying to comfort the stupid blond. Pathetic. He was a lowlife with no aims or aspirations. Once he left school he might work in a fast food place or maybe even coffee shop. But that was all. The blond was an idiot, and Seto Kaiba could not stand idiots.

His pace quickened as he reached his limo, the chauffer opening the door and allowing him to scoot in. It had been a horrible day, as usual, and now he had to go and deal with his father at work, of whom was going to be in a foul mood over Kimura, once again. Seto pinched his nose, frowning again. He couldn't wait to be done with school and idiots like Jounouchi, then dealing with his father would be a much easier task…

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey _

_So this is chapter one of the Seto story. I hope you're all liking it so far. It will be pretty similar as it is the same story, just that the events are from Seto's POV._

_So yeah, I hope you all enjoy it_

_Please R&R_

_Much love_

_AB_

_x_


	2. Chapter 2

Kaiba sat in the meeting room. He'd been bored since school. He inspected his fingers, smiling to himself. Yes, hopefully Jounouchi would stop trying to piss him off now. He grinned. Since he had left that dreaded place, he'd come straight to work. He'd then gone to his office and ordered coffee and began to research the latest product development. He then began filing the product software issues for the week, as well as the latest finds.

He looked up to the door as his father walked in, briefcase in hand. He pointed a button at a projector and it clicked on, brining up stats. Seto looked up, frowning. They didn't look good, Kaiba corp. was suffering a loss. DCI was a new company, quickly taking over the stocks. The brunet rubbed his temples. This was not good news. They needed a new product.

'So, Father, what are our plans?'

'Well, I have been discussing options with the board.' Seto nodded, pulling out his laptop to take notes.

'Do we have a new product? Campaign?' Gozaburo clicked the button again and a range of items appeared.

'We have been working on these ideas. New duel systems. However, DCI already seem to have their own models. They lack the technology to create them as quick as we can.'

'So, we can get a foot in, quickly?' Seto watched his father,

'Well.' He began, 'The board, they don't think that's going to solve our long term problems.' He walked over, and sat across from his adopted son, 'You see, DCI uses cheaper material, cheaper staff. They can mass produce and sell the products at a lower price. People like that.' Seto leant forward,

'Can we compete?'

'No.' Gozabura reclined back. He looked straight into his son's blue eyes, icy like his own, 'Tell me, what do you know about the DCI family?' Seto raised an eyebrow and began to type quickly. His eyes scanned the screen quickly, nodding as he read.

'Kimuro is middle aged. New business man. Lives on an estate in uptown Domino. Married for around ten years. Wife's name not known. Seems to be from Northern Japan. Two children. A son, Taro, aged 18. Private schooled. No other information, not even a photo. A daughter, Risa, 16, again private schooled, no photo or any information. Nothing else on them, they seem to be very private.' Gozaburo nodded. 'Family run business it would seem. Son as the heir.'

'Yes. So, we have a plan.'

'Takeover? A cheap and new company should be no problem.'

'We tried that, we had a meeting last week.'

'Right.' Seto tapped his fingers on the desk. Where was this going?

'We feel DCI may get out of a takeover, and ruin Kaiba corp.' Seto nodded. 'For this reason we are doing a merger.' Seto nodded again, tapping his fingers.

'Wouldn't they try a hostile in that situation?'

'That is where you come in.' Seto leant forward. This ought to be good.

'We want you to marry Risa. To secure a safe merger.' Seto reclined. He was to marry Risa? He didn't want to get married. Not to some brat anyway. He had his life to lead and had no time for such frivolous affairs. His eyes narrowed.

Well, he wouldn't be getting married anyway.

'And have the Kimura family agreed?'

'They have.' Seto nodded. Well, as long as she didn't get in the way and it kept his company on top, what would it matter? He'd become head of the company as he was older than Taro, and his name would be on the merger. Risa would have little to do with it. Yes. That would be fine.

'That is fine.'

'We will meet them next week.'

'Formal?' Gozaburo nodded. Seto bit his lip. Great. He was getting married. Mokuba would love the news.

'That is all. Anything to say, Seto?' Gozaburo headed towards the door, looking over his shoulder.

'I'll have the paper work for the new systems on your desk tomorrow. I'll see you at dinner.' He looked back to the laptop as his father left.

He now needed every piece of information, every thread of gossip. He needed everything on this Risa girl. She was business, and he needed to keep her on side. He favourite flowers, her hair colour…everything. He needed to win her over so she was smitten, this way, he could have her company and there would be nothing Kimura or her son could do. Perfect.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey_

_It's taken a while. It looks like I have some time off from Death Is Only The Beginning for a while so I'm going to get this story and Puppy Rescue finished like I wanted to before December. My Christmas comp still stands, and if you want to know about DIOTB and why I won't be posting for a while, there is a blog on my DeviantART. If you read both stories, just to let you know, I do ask for reviews on my stories that I'm more proud of because I turn them into Novels. I want to be an author, and I need to improve. I can't do this without reviews. I don't ask for reviews on commissions specifically, though they are appreciated. But I spend hours after work writing and planning and I really need feedback on my work to make it better. So that's why I chose 12. I'm on over 8000 views this month, and half that amount are readers, it's half of my July stats, but I think 12 is reasonable. I am here to get better, or I wouldn't post my work online. Sorry if people are offended and find it rude, but it's like trying to act with no direction, I don't know if people are confused or if I'm missing vital info (cos I know what I'm talking about). So yeah, I'll be updating this and Puppy Rescue until I get 12 reviews on that story (combined between FF and DA)_

_So, please enjoy this_

_R&R_

_Much love_

_AB_

_x_


End file.
